Legacy
by OrangeSwirl
Summary: Lorne's going to be a Daddy and a hubby! Find out what he and Alexa go through during and after the pregnancy due to their daughter being the next Protector. Sequel to Wraith Camp and Trespasser
1. Precious Cargo

_Here we go again.. This is the third in a series of fics that revolve around Lorne and my own character Alexa. I'm trying to write it as a stand alone fic for my new readers, but ultimately you will not understand everything unless you also read **Trespasser** and **Wraith Camp **as it is a sequel to them. Anyway, enough rambling.. Enjoy and please review! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 1: Precious Cargo**

The wind wisped across the ocean as the sun began to set on the opposite side of the city. Major Marcus Lorne stood on the balcony of his room, just returning from a meeting, and now waiting for his fiancée Alexa to get out of the shower. He had been talking with the senior staff for a good hour, informing them of the intel he had gathered just a few days before on his undercover mission at the Wraith Camp. The information was imperative, but the meeting had been _so_ serious that all the Major wanted to do now was relax and focus on something besides work. That _something_ wasn't hard to find, seeing as how two days ago they found out that Alexa was pregnant. Marcus leaned against the railing and took in the pink and purple painting that the setting sun was stroking across the evening sky. As he took in the panorama his mind drifted off to the day Alexa had first shown up in Atlantis and the sunset they watched which had helped them get back together. It was hard to believe that a little over three months ago it had been a year since they had spoken to or seen each other and now they were preparing for a wedding and a baby. Marc smiled as he realized that there were higher powers at work, and knowing who those powers were, he shook his head. _Wonder what happened to their no interference policy? They have to have had some hand in our getting back together because it happened so fast. Then Edana shows up and tells Lexa to embrace her destiny. They must have known she was pregnant… I wonder if… the baby's our… her destiny? _He dwelled on that last thought for a moment, but was soon shook out of his daze when he felt a hand slip across his back and caught Lexa out of the corner of his eye.

"So how'd the meeting go," Lexa asked holding one hand to her chest to help keep her towel in place.

Lorne's mind still wasn't completely focused so it took him a moment to realize what Lexa had asked. "The meeting? Oh right, it was fine."

The young blonde could easily tell that her fiancé was distracted, "Uh huh. So, what ya thinkin' 'bout," she inquired with a childish grin as she leaned back against the railing.

Marc slid his arms around her waist as he answered, "Oh, just wondering if this is that destiny that Edana mentioned."

"It's possible, but we'll never really know." Lexa followed his lead and slipped her arms around his neck. "Though with what she showed me, it's probably a pretty safe bet that it is."

"Huh," Lorne raised an eyebrow, "You neglected to mention that. What did you see?"

Alexa blushed, "Um… Lets just say that planning the wedding will be a snap, since I have a pretty good idea of what its going to look like."

"Ah, I see. And you didn't tell me because?" Lexa bit her lip and shrugged at Marc's question before quickly kissing him. "That's not an answer, but I guess I can live with that. Oh, I almost forgot, Dr. Weir asked if you were going to be returning to Earth, given your new _condition_. I told her we hadn't discussed it, but I assumed you would be, so I guess I should really ask what _you_ want to do."

"Earth, what are you kidding me?" Lexa's eyes widened, she couldn't believe Marc would even think that she'd want to go back to Earth. "A; no you, B; I'm not going to stay locked up in the SGC. Between my power's and the baby's, you _really_ think they'd let me out of their sight. Besides, I can't pass up the opportunity for her to be born here."

"Some excellent points. What was I thinking, you going back? I should have known better," Lorne said with a chuckle and a smile. "Well, we'll have to talk to Weir, Sheppard, and Beckett about you staying, but I don't see why they wouldn't agree to it."

Lexa smiled, "Well, as long as we talk to them before Colonel Chrome-Dome gets back." She began to walk back inside, "Let me get dressed, we'll go eat and then talk to them."

Marc followed her inside and took a seat on the couch while she dropped her towel and slipped on a pair on skimpy underwear. "You are so bad."

"What?" Alexa had a large grin spread across her face, "It's not like Caldwell _knows_ I call him that." She put on a pair of jeans and a halter top, quickly braided her long layered hair into two low pigtails, and went over to join Lorne on the couch. She placed herself on his lap, straddling him, so they were facing each other.

"Okay, so if you're staying, what are you going to do about clothes in a few months?" He pulled on the low-rise waist band of her snug fitting Abercrombie jeans. "These aren't going to fit in the near future. Not to mention the baby-things we'll need, or did you forget about all that."

"Um, no, I haven't forgotten. I have two ideas actually, and I'm sure once I tell Jack he'll send me anything I ask for. And if that doesn't work, I have a back-up plan. I was actually thinking about this in the shower, among a few other things," Lexa smirked, "but we can discuss this later, right now, I'm starving." She pushed herself up to her feet and Marcus followed.

The two strolled down to the Mess Hall, each with one arm around the other. After grabbing some food they joined Colonel Sheppard and Teyla at their table. Once they were finished they parted with Teyla and the three of them headed up to Weir's office to meet with her and Dr. Beckett.

On their way up, John radioed Carson and Weir to inform them of the impromptu meeting. Once the five of them were settled in Elizabeth's office, Alexa began too explain. She used the same argument she had won over Marc with, about how her movements would be restricted due to her powers and the baby's. How she couldn't pass up the opportunity for their daughter to be born in Atlantis, while leaving out the main reason, being away from Lorne, which was obvious to anyone with eyes and a brain anyway. She continued, adding that her abilities would be put to waste if sent back to Earth. She argued that she was Atlantis' Protector, finally embracing who she was, and that if she stayed she could help fight the Wraith. She pointed out that since the incident with "Michael" that they needed her now more than ever, and she could be of great help until physically unable, or Carson said otherwise.

"Wait, so you're saying you want to go off-world," Elizabeth asked, throwing a questionable expression Lorne's way as well. "I'm not so sure about that…"

"Well yeah I want to go off-world. I've got all these powers that I can control now, and the baby's on top of that. I'm probably the most powerful person in the galaxy, and you don't want me out there doing what I was born to do? What, I'm pregnant, and all of a sudden I'm a porcelain doll? I was kicking ass two days ago, please, spare me." Lexa was bound and determined to stay in Pegasus. There was no way in hell anyone was shipping her back to Earth, away from her teddy bear. She was the happiest she had ever been, despite the threats looming around the galaxy, and there was no way she was going to let that slip away.

"No one's saying that my dear, but you do have another life besides your own to worry about now," Carson was quick to dismiss her assumptions.

"I know that, and because of her I'm as powerful as I'll ever be, so _now_ is the time for me to be out there."

Elizabeth knew they needed her, but she had some concerns of her own. "She may be giving you more power, but she also makes you more vulnerable. We know she has control of her own powers, but what happens if she decides to interfere with yours, not to mention the usual concerns that come with a pregnancy."

"And what exactly would those usual pregnancy concerns be," John asked.

"You know, besides the morning sickness," Lorne added.

Lexa stuck her hands in her back pockets as she rolled her eyes, "Flyboys…" She threw them a coy smile before turning back to Weir and Beckett, "I'll be fine."

Carson sighed, "Well as long as you're careful, and you come visit me regularly, I don't see why you couldn't help out, for now anyway."

Weir turned her attention to Sheppard who quickly slipped out an "I'm with Beckett" and then she put her focus on Major Lorne. "Well, I guess I don't need to ask for your opinion Major." Lorne blushed ever so slightly and smiled, while Elizabeth continued, "This seems familiar, though this time, I'm completely with you. It will be wonderful for you to stay in Atlantis, you belong here Alexa."

"Thanks Elizabeth," Lexa smiled.

"Yes, thank you Dr. Weir," Lorne said as he noticed Alexa's grin. "What?"

Her grin widened, "Oh nothing, just, Caldwell's not going to be very happy about this."


	2. Intensity

_This chapter is a parallel to Inferno and Allies as I needed to set up the time line for the fic. So beware of spoilers for the end of Season 2, along with a few speculations of my own. Enjoy and please review._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 2: Intensity**

Since the incident with "Michael" it had been decided that it would be a good idea to have a Beta Site. With his geological experience he had gained from the mining camp on P3X-403, Major Lorne offered to head up the team, allowing for Colonel Sheppard and his team to go and help the people of Taranus. The Taranians had their own Ancient outpost and were having some problems with their shield generator, so John offered to go and assess the situation. But experience wasn't the only reason Lorne volunteered to lead the mission, he figured that if Lexa was to tag along that the little resistance they anticipated would help keep her out of harm's way. He knew full well that she could handle herself, but he was now going to be more protective of her than ever. She was carrying their daughter, and he loved her whole heartedly, there was no way he was going to let any harm come to her.

Lorne, Alexa, and the survey team sat in the Mess, enjoying a hearty breakfast, a few days after it had been decided that Alexa would be staying in Atlantis. They didn't know how long the mission would take, or when they'd eat again, so they were all taking their time and eating their fill. Marc sat next to Lexa, keeping his mouth shut as she chatted with Sergeant Graham, the head of security, who was seated across the table. The young Sergeant, along with a few Marines, were joining the survey team incase they _did_ run into the Wraith or even maybe another dinosaur-type creature. They were planning what course of action would be necessary for getting off the planet quickly, and while Lorne wasn't planning on letting Lexa do much fighting, he let her strategize away to keep her happy. As he listened in he glanced at his watch and noticed the time, "Looks like we need to finish up here, we leave in 15 minutes." With that he got up and offered to take Alexa's half-eaten plate to the trash. She smiled in reply and continued talking with Graham until he returned a moment later. He put his hands on Lexa's shoulder and leaned over her, "Shall we?" She looked up at him and smirked before she stood. "I'll see everyone in the Gateroom in ten minutes," he ordered casually and then exited the room with Alexa.

P4A-786 was a beautiful planet. The clearing surrounding the Startgate was lush with green grass and flowers everywhere. A mile from the Gate was a roaring river that lead downstream to a huge waterfall, it was the perfect planet. The last thing they had to worry about were any locals or the Wraith. When Lorne and Alexa returned to the Gate, along with the Marines, they survey team informed them that their scans indicated that the planet was uninhabited. After a long day, that was just what Lorne wanted to hear, "Well, looks like this is going to be our home-away-from-home. Sergeant," he turned to Graham, "dial Atlantis, lets get them the good news."

Back in Atlantis everyone was on edge since they had lost contact with Sheppard and his team on Taranus. The Gate sprang to life as the survey team dialed in. "Doctor Weir, we've got an incoming wormhole," Chuck reported as he raised the shield.

Weir quickly made her way from her office to the control room as Chancellor Laikos, the leader of the Taranians, followed close behind. "Give me good news Sergeant."

The Gate kawooshed and an IDC came through, "Sorry Ma'am, it's the survey team."

Elizabeth nodded, "Lower the shield. Not the good news I was hoping for, but it'll do." She had diverted the Daedalus to Taranus to find out what happened, but they had not reported in yet.

The survey team stepped through the Gate and it shut down. It was easy to tell that something was wrong so Lorne ordered the Marines to stay put as he, Alexa, and Graham made their way up to the control room to talk to Weir. She told them that the Ancient outpost on Taranus was built in a caldera of a dormant volcano and their use of the Gate shield had made it active. She explained that they were in the middle of the evacuation when McKay gave the order from the other end to raise the shield and then they lost contact. "We're assuming the Gate was destroyed and the Daedalus is already on its way to help."

"Understood ma'am, is there anything we could do to help?" Lorne was getting used to taking over the military command in Sheppard's absence.

"There's not much any of us can do right now Major, so some good news would be a great thing. How did the survey go?"

"Well, looks like the perfect place for the Beta site. Uninhabited, lush, with a river and a waterfall about a mile from the Gate, and the best part, no sign of the Wraith," he reported.

"That's great to hear, we'll go over specifics later. Why don't you and your team go relax, you've been gone all day, we'll handle this." Weir motioned toward the Chancellor. "He doesn't exactly trust us right now, so the less people involved, the better."

"Yes ma'am, good luck." Lorne, Lexa, and Graham retreated back down the staircase and dismissed the rest of the team.

A day later not only did the Daedalus return with Teyla, Ronan, and a family of refugees, but the Orion tagged along carrying the Taranians along with Sheppard, McKay, and Beckett. The Orion is a sister ship to the Aurora and they found it just in time. Several hours earlier Doctor Zelenka had discovered that the long range sensors had picked up a Hive ship, three weeks out, and it seemed to be on its way to Atlantis. The Beta site was immediately put to use, but as a new home to the Taranians since they did not wish to stay in Atlantis.

Several days slowly passed and Elizabeth had asked to meet with Lexa and Lorne. The couple entered the conference room and Lexa immediately wondered what was going on. Caldwell, Sheppard, and Beckett were also present, so as soon as they sat Alexa opened her mouth, "I'm not going to Earth, so just forget it."

"As much as I'd prefer you would, Doctor Weir has convinced me that you belong here," Caldwell began. "However, I don't want you in the city when the Hive arrives."

"Excuse me?" Lexa was clearly very irritated. "You all agree with this?"

"Its for the best my dear. While you haven't had much morning sickness, there's no way to tell how you'll be feeling in two weeks." Carson tried to reason with her.

Marc broke his silence, knowing it was going to get him in trouble, "Beckett's right. There's no guarantee that you'd be in any condition to fight. Its not like spending a few days at the Alpha site is going to kill you."

"You want me to go and hide at the Alpha Site?"

"There's a difference between staying safe and hiding, and I want you safe. We're all in agreement Lexa, you're not winning this one," Marc continued.

Lexa sighed, deep down she knew they were right, and she knew that Marc wouldn't side against her without good reason, and that reason was their daughter. "Fine, I'll go… but on one condition. On the next dial in to Earth, I wanna talk to Jack."

Weir smiled, "I think that can be arranged."

Three more days crawled by and with a Hive on the way Weir, Sheppard, and Caldwell had a lot to tell General Landry which gave the SGC time to find Jack. Doctor Weir gave Alexa her office so she could talk to General O'Neill in private. "Hey kiddo, how's things?"

"Its good to see you too Jack. Well, they're shipping me off to the Alpha site when the Hive gets here, but that's not why I wanted to talk," Alexa began.

"Oh? Don't tell me you and Lorne are fighting."

"No Jack, actually, quite the opposite. See, I'm pregnant." Lexa had his full attention so she jumped right into asking if he could send the things they'd need and if there was some way they could get married in Atlantis.

"Oh, I'm sure I could come up with something." Jack had something up his sleeve. "Anything else?"

"Actually yeah. I'm having trouble deciding on a name. I mean I promised Dad that I wouldn't carry on the tradition since we both hate Mom, but now its got a whole new meaning. The reason for the names is because they all mean "Protector of Mankind" and now I feel like I have an obligation to it."

"Well, can't you just find a completely different name that means nearly the same thing. Plus, you're in another galaxy, ask around, I'm sure the locals can help. Well, I'm getting the red light here, so its been great seeing you Lexa, take care of yourself," and with that the transmission ended.

The Hive was now a day away and it was time for Lexa to head to the Alpha site. Marc went with her to help get her settled in and then returned to Atlantis and boarded the Orion. He stood on the bridge as Sheppard's second in command when Michael's transmission came through. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, the Wraith wanted an alliance. They returned to Atlantis and dropped off Sheppard leaving the major in command of the Ancient vessel. The Orion returned to its position or of sensor range and waited. Hours seems like days as Lorne and the crew waited for an update on the situation. Finally, they received a transmission, but it was not what they were hoping for. McKay and Ronan were trapped aboard the ex-friendly Hive, supposedly on its way to Earth, while Colonel Sheppard was reported missing. Lorne took a moment to process the information. He was relieved Lexa was at the Alpha site and out of danger, but that relief was soon over thrown by a huge wave of angst. He wasn't sure if being in charge of Atlantis with Sheppard gone was what he wanted, and then he realized that there was the possibility that he too might be lost as the ship prepared to search for the Hive.


	3. What The Future Holds

Ok, from now on I'll be speculating as to what happens after Allies. So while its not a spoiler per say, just be forewarned. Enjoy and please review…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: What The Future Holds**

Darkness rolled in at the Alpha Site and the only sound to be heard was the low, soft hum of the naquadah generator. Personnel wandered around sipping coffee and keeping to themselves while they all wondered what was happening back on Atlantis. Several hours had passed since the estimated arrival time of the Hive at Atlantis and they still hadn't heard anything from the base. Alexa lied on a cot curled up in a blanket. There were a few officers seated on the other end of the tent, and as the hours passed, they tried harder not to let their worry show, as they did not want to upset Lexa any further. They could tell from her composure that she was troubled and no one knew if they should talk to her or not, so they kept quiet and continued with their game of Gin Rummy.

Lexa wrapped the blanket tightly around her while she tried to brush her premonition from her mind. Several hours before, when the Hive was anticipated to arrive, Lexa saw what was going to happen. She saw Michael's return and the Wraith's proposition of an alliance for the retrovirus in exchange for their jamming codes. She had also seen the Wraith on Atlantis, and Rodney and Ronan aboard the Hive. At the time of her vision, she debated telling the personnel, but seeing not threat, she thought it best to keep it to herself. Lexa lied clinging to the blanket, trying to focus on other matters. Her thoughts lingered over Jack's advice about naming the baby, maybe asking the Athosians or possibly Kaali as she slowly drifted off into slumber.

_A child's hand carefully set a lit tea light on a paper boat before placing it in the water. With a little poke from the child the small toy, turned ritual remembrance began to drift away on the calm water. The young girl stood up straight and watched as the boat sailed away. She was wearing a pastel blue Spring-time dress that accented her gorgeous blue eyes that she inherited from her parents. Her long blonde hair was braided loosely down her back as fly-aways surrounded her face in the light breeze. She softly said a short prayer and then turned her head to look at the adults standing a few feet behind her. They gave her a comforting nod and she turned back to the boat making its way slowly across the water._

"_I miss him so much Jack, it's not fair, she didn't even get to know her own father."_

_The older man put an arm around the thirty-something woman's shoulders. "But she does, through your memories. While it's no substitute for the real thing, at least its something."_

"_I still wonder, if I had told the Marines about my premonition, if it would have all ended differently. Could I have saved him, saved Earth? I shouldn't have agreed to go to the Alpha Site in the first place, I should have been on the Orion, with him. Then at least we'd all be together."_

Alexa flinched as she awoke to a nudge on her shoulder form a Marine. "Sorry to wake you Ma'am, but we have an open wormhole form Atlantis. Doctor Weir has asked to speak with you."

Lexa wiped her eyes and nodded as she stood, and then followed the young Marine to the Communications tent. They had been out of contact for over 48 hours, and while she had her worries, she was relieved Atlantis was still standing.

Alexa sat down in front of the lap top, her dream, or what she hoped was a dream and not a premonition still fresh in her mind. Before Weir could say a word Lexa spat out, "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

For a moment the Doctor looked away from her screen and then proceeded to explain the situation. She informed Alexa of the Wraith's ruse, and that they got away with the Aurora mission reports and the location of every world in the database. After a small pause she continued, explaining that Colonel Sheppard was missing, Rodney and Ronan were trapped aboard a Hive ship supposedly on their way to Earth, and that the Daedalus and Orion, now captained by Lorne, were preparing for a search.

"I'm coming back, I can help," Lexa insisted.

"You're safer there Alex. I know you want to help, but if the Wraith get their hands on you, it could make matter worse. I just wanted to let you all know what was going on, and until we have control over the situation we won't be communicating with you. At the present time we're sending the Athosians to you, and once it's safe, we'll contact you."

Alexa closed her eyes as the dream replayed in her mind, "Elizabeth, no." Tears swelled up in her eyes as she opened them to the screen. "Something horrible is going to happen." A tear fell down her cheek.

"Alex, did you have a premonition? What did you see?"

She sighed, trying to hold back tears. "I think it was just a dream, but I can't be completely certain. But it was bad, very bad. There's just something about it that I can't shake."

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what you saw, but if it was only a dream, we have to go through with this, I'm sorry."

Lexa nodded, "I understand, good luck." The screen went black and she looked up to see a familiar face pass by the tent. A hand full of Marines escorted the Athosians and any other refugees that resided on the mainland to the tent that served as their sleeping quarters. Lexa quickly spied Kaali and her family among the group and tailed after them. As she followed them into the tent she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hey Kaali, how are you and your family?"

"Alexa!" The teenage girl ran over and hugger her friend. "We're doing alright, though this being moved around from place to place is rather irritating." As she looked at Lexa she could see the redness in her cheeks. "What about you, is everything okay?"

Alexa bit her lip, "I'm just worried about Marc, its complicated. You all just make yourselves comfortable. I'll see you later, right now I need to go for a walk and clear my head."

Over the course of the next week Alexa mingled with the Athosians. She had tried to keep to herself but they knew she was The Protector and kept treating her as if she was royalty. She insisted she was just like them, but they wouldn't stop until she took the time to explain things and just spend some time with them.

Alexa and Kaali quickly made it a habit to go on a long walk in the late afternoon to unwind and have some girl talk. It had taken some time, but Kaali finally got Lexa to spill the beans about her dream. "Oh Alexa, I'm so sorry. I understand now why you didn't want to talk about it, I'm sorry I pushed."

"Its alright, it actually helped a bit. I guess hearing the words come out of my mouth helped me realize that it was just a dream, or rather a nightmare. I just wish she would have had a name, at least something good could have come out of it." Alexa took a seat on a rock not to far from the Gate as Kaali plopped herself down on the ground.

Kaali looked to her friend with a puzzled expression, "You and Marcus have not decided on her name yet?"

"It's complicated. I actually haven't even mentioned anything to him about it. Basically it boils down to a family tradition that I don't want to abide by, but then again I feel I have an obligation to the Ancients to give her a name that means Protector. See my name, and all the woman in my family have been named on a variation of Alexandra, which mean Protector of Mankind. I want her to be unique. Its just a pain in the butt," Alexa explained.

Kaali eyed the sky as she thought for a moment and then one word slipped out of her lips, "Brina." She turned back to Lexa, "It means Protector. There's a legend among my people that when the Wraith first appeared in this galaxy, that one of the ancestor's felt it her duty to protect all the people in it. Even after the her sister, Alexandra, and the other ancestors left, she stayed and eventually lost her life protecting the people of my planet from the Wraith."

Lexa hung on Kaali's every word. _She must have been The Protector of this Galaxy, while her sister went on to protect Earth. _She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Brina, I like it. And it's perfect." Lexa jumped to her feet and Kaali followed. "Kaali, you're a genius! I will have to run it by Marc, but I think it'll work."

As they hugged the Gate sprang to life, and while the Marines on guard readied their weapons, Alexa and Kaali ducked down behind some bushes.


	4. Love & Fireworks

Again, just be forewarned that there are **speculations for post-Allies**. I have not read any spoilers pertaining to the premier of season 3, and therefore all speculations have come straight from my own little demented mind. Enjoy and please review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Love & Fireworks**

All eyes were on the Gate as it kawooshed and locked in the wormhole. The three Marines on guard trained their weapons on the puddle while Alexa and Kaali watched from behind the bushes. Time drug by, as seconds seemed like hours, while they waited for _something_ to come through the Gate. A person, a radio transmission, a post-it, a cat, a tissue box, _anything!_ Finally, an airman came through and waved a hand for the Marines to lower their weapons. Even though their view was distorted by the shrubbery, Alexa immediately knew who it was and sprung to her feet.

She stood there for a moment, hovering over the bushes as she closed her eyes and brushed the haunting nightmare from her mind. She rubbed her lips together while trying to decide how to play the moment. She wanted nothing more than to run over and smother him in a huge hug, but the atmosphere was too intense for that joy. She opened her eyes and stepped out of hiding. Slowly putting one foot in front of the other, she made her way towards the Gate.

The moment he stepped though the Gate he knew she couldn't be far, and sure enough, no sooner did he gesture to the Marines to stand down, did she pop up from her hiding place. While shocked that she was hiding, he was also relieved. _Well, looks like the maternal instincts are kicking in._ She was standing a few dozen yards away and he began to make his way over to her. For a moment he wondered what she was thinking, as she stood frozen in place, but once she moved he no longer cared.

They strolled toward each other, the distance between them growing shorter and shorter. She could feel the anticipation building inside her with each step, and as they became closer she tucked her hands in her back pockets, trying to stay cool. As they drew closer he could see relief in her eyes, which told him exactly what to do as soon as they were with in reach. Yards became feet, feet became inches, and then she stopped. He continued, breaking the inches into centimeters as they stared at each other, exchanging words only their eyes could speak. Surrounded by silence, those centimeters became millimeters as he pulled her closer. Soon, no distance separated them. He wrapped his arms around her snugly, while she slid hers up his back. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. His touch was _real._ His warmth was _real. He_ was _real._ He was alive.

Lost in the moment, they just stood, holding each other. Seconds began to turn to minutes, and then she slowly picked her head up to look at him. Her lips parted as she went to speak, but he stopped her with a gently kiss. A short kiss, that was only meant to tell her to save the words for another day, but it quickly deepened into something more. She pulled him tightly into her and he yielded to the passion, and in next to no time placed a hand on her cheek. For over a week, both had been worried about the other, and this moment was their time to release all that anguish.

After several minutes the Gate finally shut down, and as the connection was lost, Alexa and Lorne broke from their embrace. Kaali got up and walked over to join them with a smile on her face. "It's great to see you Marcus, we were all very worried." She turned to Lexa, "I wonder if now would be the time to run that name by him?" The teen gave them both a quick hug and then returned to the campsite.

Before he could ask, Lexa grabbed Marc's hand, "Let's take a walk." After a few minutes of walking the two dropped hands and slid an arm around the other. Lexa took a deep breath and began to explain. "I've been… torn, I guess, over whether or not to follow the tradition for naming the baby."

Marc stopped and turned to face her, "I had a feeling. But, before you go on, mind if I put in my two cents?" He smiled and Alexa immediately melted. She nodded and smiled, so he continued. "Okay, how do I want to say this? I've actually been giving it some thought myself, and one thing kept coming to mind; your relationship with your dad. So, I thought maybe her middle name could be Madison. I didn't know him too long, but he was a great guy, and I know how close you were, so I thought it could be in honor of his memory."

Tears quickly swelled in Alexa's eyes, and as Marc finished one fell down her cheek. "You are so sweet. I think it's a great idea." She wiped the tears from her eyes and quickly kissed him. "And it will go with her first name too, so that's a plus." She half smiled.

"So you _did_ decide on something?" Lorne raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, Kaali suggested it, I just wanted to run it by you." Lexa continued on, telling Marc the story Kaali had just told her. "So what do you think?"

"Brina Madison Lorne." He smiled, "I like it."

Alexa couldn't help but grin back, "Yeah, me too." Naming the baby meant that they were one more step closer to that "happy ever after" that Lexa was wishing for.

The couple continued their stroll, barely saying a word, they were just happy to be together. The sun began to drop below the tree line, and since it would be dark soon, they made their way to the camp. They sat down and enjoyed a delicious dinner that the Athosians had graciously made. Afterwards, Lorne gathered the military personnel into the communications tent, along with Alexa of course, and informed them of what had happened. "It turned out that Colonel Sheppard's 302 was sucked into the Wraith Hyperspace window. He was so close to the Hive that it drug him along for the ride. Now, the Hives were on their way to Earth, but we caught up to them on one of their Hyperspace pauses. There was a firefight and both the Orion and Daedalus took heavy damage, but Hermiod was able to break their jamming codes and we nuked them. Everyone's a little scraped and bruised, and unfortunately, Hermiod was also able to beam Ronan and McKay out of the Hive once he cracked the jamming codes, so they're back too."

Lexa giggled, "You're so mean."

Marc rolled his eyes, "Oh alright, I guess I should be happy enough that he got a major case of the heebie-jeebies." He shuddered, "Ugh, I'd hate to be stuck in one of those cocoons."

After filling everyone in, Lorne dismissed the meeting. While she would never admit it, he could tell that Lexa was tired. They made their way into the main tent and instead of sleeping on a cot, they grabbed a pad and some blankets so they could snuggle up together. They made a make shift bed on the ground, and soon fell asleep in the corner of the tent.

The sun began to rise over the Alpha Site while the Marines guarding the Gate changed shifts. They conversed and laughed, happy to know that they'd be back on Atlantis in a few hours. They mingled for a few minutes and soon the Gate began dialing in. Expecting it to be Atlantis, they stood at ease and strolled over to the DHD. The wormhole locked in and it was then that they realized that it wasn't coming from the Ancient city. They readied their weapons as a dart came out of the puddle and opened fire.

Back at camp most everyone was still sleeping. A few Athosians were quietly getting out of bed, as they were used to being up a dawn. Marc and Alexa were cuddled in the corner; Marc awake, with Lexa asleep with her head on his shoulder. He didn't want to wake her, but he knew he would soon have to get up to prepare for sending everyone back to Atlantis. A moment later he heard the gun fire from the Marines and quickly sat up, waking his sleeping fiancée. "What the hell?"

Lexa shifted her position, allowing him to get up. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to find out, you stay here." Lorne gave her a quick kiss before grabbing his radio and jogging out of the tent.

He didn't even get the chance to ask what was happening, since the Marines radioed in as soon as they stopped firing. _"We've got a dart heading for the camp, get everyone inside now!"_

Lorne quickly took control of the situation, "It's just the one lieutenant?"

"_Yes sir, the Gate shut down the moment it was through."_

"Alright, you and your men stay there. It's probably a scout, and it's not getting off this planet." Marc turned to start giving orders and found Lexa standing behind him. "I thought I told you to stay put?"

"Yeah, but I can take the dart out with one shot. You need me." Lexa gave him a stern glance and began jogging down the path that led to the Gate to intercept the dart. Lorne sighed, rolled his eyes, took an M-16 from the airman next to him, and followed after her.

They quickly made their way to a small clearing that marked the half way point to the Gate. Lexa stopped and turned her eyes to the sky. Lorne motioned for the men that followed to take a position to her left, incase her plan didn't work. He positioned himself closely on her right side and whispered, "You sure about this? It's not like you've actually _blown_ something up before."

Alexa turned her head slightly towards him and gave him an expression that easily told him she could handle this. Her eyes flew back to the sky as they heard the dart approaching. It flew over the trees and into the clearing. Lexa raised her hands and threw them at her target as usual, but nothing happened. "Don't say it," she warned Marc. Again she made her motion to blow up the dart before it crossed the clearing. Something happened this time, but it still wasn't what she wanted. Fireworks speckled the sky in shades of blue, and while they didn't blow up the dart, they did knock it off course. "Oh no," she sighed and quickly retreated back to the camp.

Being thrown off course gave Alexa, Lorne, and the small group of Marines time to get back to the camp before the dart arrived but not as much time as they needed. No sooner did they reach the camp did the dart emerged over the tree line. Lorne and the Marines opened fire on the ship and managed to veer it away for the moment. "This isn't working, we need to blow that thing up! Get a rocket launcher out here now," the major ordered.

"Oh, so you can blow up another tree," Lexa said with a grin.

"It was an ugly tree," Lorne scowled. "Besides, _you said_ you could handle it."

The dart was coming back for another pass. "I can." Lexa was becoming very peeved. She eyed the dart, threw up her hands, and in no time at all the only thing left of the Wraith ship was a cloud of dust.


	5. First Minor Tiff

_Sorry this update took so long. My muse went AWOL and once she did return she kept throwing Supernatural fic ideas at me… anyway, its finally here, and a semi-short chapter, seeing as its just kind of a filler. Oh, and if you're a Charmed fan you might recognize a specific line that I just had to throw in from when Piper was pregnant with Wyatt, it just totally fit, and was a line that always stuck out in my mind. Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy and please review. And if you have any suggestions as to what else could happen with the pregnancy let me know!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 5: First Minor Tiff**

Lexa tried to relax in a chair, seeing as she was rather irritated. Carson wandered back and forth through the Infirmary trying to decide what tests he was going to try on Alexa _this_ time, and what equipment he was going to need. After a minute or two of watching Carson shuffle around, Lexa finally broke the silence, "You know, you don't need to run any tests, I'm fine."

Carson stopped in his tracks, sighed, and walked over to his patient. "Well, let's just confirm that, shall we? Besides, Lorne's obviously worried, or he wouldn't have escorted you down here."

Lexa rolled her eyes and quietly grunted, "More like he _dragged_ me down here because he knew I wouldn't come on my own accord. I promised both of you that I would come see you if I though anything was amiss, and I'm sticking to that, but you've got to trust my judgment. I have a feeling that things are going to start getting very weird, and I don't want to be down here 24/7."

Carson thought things over and then smiled, "You're right, and I _do_ respect your judgment, but sometimes others close to you can see or sense things that you can't, or _won't_ admit."

"I know that, but that's not the case, it's just the baby sending us a message or something." Lexa tried her best, but Carson still wasn't sold. "Okay… So maybe we just skip the tests for today. Its not like I'll be leaving the city after what happened today, so you can keep an eye on me if you'd like." Lexa would rather have Carson constantly looking over her shoulder than pricking her like a pin cushion.

"I suppose I could agree to that." Carson nodded and smiled, while Lexa stood up. "I assume you're going up to the debriefing then, mind if I tag along?" Lexa smiled and they began the short walk up to the Conference room.

While Lexa got her check up with Beckett, the last of everyone on the Alpha Site was safely relocated back to Atlantis. The usual members of the senior staff assembled in the Conference room the moment everyone returned. Once Lorne returned from walking Lexa to the Infirmary he calmly explained what happened with the Dart while at the Alpha Site. As he finished he trailed off, surprised to see Carson and Lexa so soon. "Let me guess, she gave you puppy dog eyes and weaseled her way out."

Lexa stiffly crossed her arms, "I did not _weasel_ my way out. I'm fine, didn't _need_ the tests, end of story. Besides, Carson agreed."

"Whoa now, I just agreed to post pone them," Carson threw up his hands in rebuttal, "Plus I don't think I want to be in the middle of… _this…_"

"In the middle of what," Lorne and Lexa asked in unison.

"And denial isn't just a river in Egypt," McKay added.

"_Okay,_" Elizabeth interrupted loudly, "what do you say we all just try to relax. Now, Alexa, are you sure you're alright?"

Lexa sighed, "Yes, it was the baby; these things are bound to happen."

Sheppard furrowed his brow for a moment, and then raised one, "Huh, what?"

"Well, we talked about this before, when she orbed us out of the Wraith Camp. I guess she was welcoming me to my second trimester." Lexa grinned, trying her best to calm her nerves.

Lorne shook his head, "Right, and interfering while you're trying to destroy a threat is just _so_ funny, reminds me of someone." He smirked as he started at her.

"Maybe she thought fireworks would be prettier than an explosion and Wraith guts." Alexa dropped her grin and gave her fiancé a sour stare back.

"Um, if I may," Teyla interrupted. "If the baby is… as _advanced_ as you say, perhaps your arguing is upsetting her?"

"Humph," Lexa squeaked. "The baby is an inch long; all this arguing is upsetting the mommy." Lexa hid her face for a moment with both hand, trying to cool down. "Look, I have a feeling this is going to continue to happen, and there's no need to have a meeting about it, so let's just drop it. A dart showed up, I dusted it, end of debriefing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower until the ocean runs dry." Without so much as a glance Lorne's way, Lexa turned on her heels and exited the Conference room.

"Well, someone's a bit snippy today. And did she just say _dusted_," Rodney mumbled.

"Don't start McKay," Lorne responded, growing more tense.

John leaned back in his chair, "First major squabble, huh?"

"Yes sir, sorry about all this." After Lorne apologized they discussed the dart situation a little further and after about fifteen minutes Weir dismissed the meeting.

Alexa quickly walked to her room. She was trying to make sure that Marc wouldn't catch up, so she grabbed a towel and hopped in the shower. She wasn't exactly in the mood to chat with him, and she knew that he'd want to talk things out and figure out what _exactly_ was wrong. For fifteen minutes she enjoyed the warm, refreshing water, and was finally beginning to relax.

After the meeting Lorne took his time walking back to his room. His mind wandered, trying to figure out what could be bothering Lexa so much. He was baffled. He didn't understand how yesterday she couldn't have been happier to see him, and today, she had a tiff with him. As he entered their room and took off his jacket, it hit him; he finally realized what was upsetting her. He sat down to take off his boots as he thought things out. _I'm such an idiot, why didn't I realize this sooner? Lexa can hold her own and I've been trying to put her in a protective bubble. Nice one Marc, you know what happens when she feels overprotected, that's why she left the SGC after her father's death. I hope you've got a really good way to apologize._ Lorne smiled as she stood and removed his shirt. He made his way into the steamy bathroom, where Lexa was showering; his sneaky apology running around in the front of his mind. He finished stripping and opened the foggy door to the shower to join his fiancée.

Lexa ran her hands through her hair, rinsing off one last time as she prepared to get out. In a moment she jumped and snapped her eyes open when she felt Marc wrap his arms around her. "I have yet to decided if I'm talking to you or not, but I have realized that I may have slightly over reacted."

"Well, I'm glad you _are_ talking to me, since I came to apologize." He turned her to face him. "_Maybe_ you did over react, but I know why. I was being way too overprotective, and I'm sorry."

Lexa smiled, "Thanks, and _I_ completely understand why you were worried, and I love it, which is why I'm not _as_ mad as you think."

"Well that's good, so does that mean we can put this behind us?"

Lexa smiled and kissed him. As they tangled themselves in each other Marc turned up the cold water since they both knew where they were headed next.


	6. Harpy Hole

_Gosh, sorry it took so long to update. End of the semester is crazy. Plus I had a main idea for this chapter, but wasn't sure how to get to it, so it took some planning. Plus I'm writing two fics at once, which is kind of helping, since when I get stuck on one, I just move to the other. Anyway, you've all been waiting for this, so I'll shut up now. Enjoy and please review!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 6: Harpy Hole**

For the next few days Elizabeth suspended any off-world travel to allow the expedition to have some time to relax. With everything that had transpired in the past few weeks, she thought it best to give everyone some well deserved time off, and most everyone was enjoying it. Teyla was using the time to spend with her people on the mainland. Carson and Lieutenant Cadman were spending some time together, just enjoying each other's company. Ronan tried to relax, but soon found himself bouncing off the walls, just wanting to get back out there and murder some Wraith. Poor Rodney was traumatized by the time he spent in the cocoon that all he wanted to do was work to keep his mind off of the experience. He, along with Hermiod and a few others who found it better to keep busy rather than relax, were hard at work repairing the Daedalus for its trip back to Earth. Elizabeth, Caldwell, and Sheppard took some "r and r" every now and then, but they were busy keeping an eye on everyone, or, almost everyone. They noticed that once Lorne and Alexa had gotten over their little spat that they were as happy as could be. It had taken their unborn daughter interfering with Lexa's powers for them to realize that she was powerful and as healthy as could be. Once they figured this out it seemed that nothing could interfere with their happiness, so they didn't need watching over.

The happy couple was enjoying spending time alone together. Even though they had had a little spat, they quickly forgot about it. After spending a week apart and constantly worrying about each other, all they really wanted to do was be with each other. While off-world missions were suspended Marc and Lexa spent time walking the halls of the great city arm in arm. They both knew what parts of the city were off limits, and stuck to many of the main corridors. There was still a large part of the city that had yet to be thoroughly explored, and Lorne made sure that Lexa's curiosity didn't get the best of her. Today however, she was proving to be stubborn, and insisting that they explore a long, dark hallway. "It's a hall in the place we live, what could possibly happen?"

"Uh hun, you said that about the urn on 419, and well, we all remember how that one turned out. If you really want to go down there, why don't we run it by Sheppard and come back with an armed team."

Lexa sighed and slipped her arms around Marc, "Are you protecting me again?"

Lorne smiled, "Mostly just following orders, but yeah, I'm protecting you too. It's a flaw, so sue me."

"Flaws are good," Lexa smirked back. "I guess we can come back."

"That's my girl," Marc grinned and they both began the long walk back to the Gateroom.

The next day Colonel Sheppard's team, minus Teyla, accompanied Major Lorne and Alexa to the dark hall on the edge of the city. McKay found a nearby console and tried to turn on the lights. After a few minutes he determined that the console needed serious repair and therefore they would have to continue on in the darkness. Lexa smiled at Rodney's assessment and began to move slowly down the hall. As she walked forward the lights trickled on dimly in sequence down the hall. "I'm guessing _you_ did that," John asked.

"Um, yes?" Rodney wasn't sure what was going on, or if he had done it or not.

Sheppard rolled his eyes, "Not you. So Alex, where are we headed?"

"Not sure. Something's just drawing me down here." Lexa gave each door they passed a quick glance as they cautiously made their way down the long corridor. At the end of the hall Lexa waved her hand over the control crystals and opened a door to reveal a staircase. Marc and John took point as the group moved down the stairs. As they reached the landing they noticed their flashlights were reflecting off the floor. When they got closer they realized it was water.

Ronan shrugged, "What, the city sprung a leak?"

Lorne walked further across the landing, "Don't think so. Doesn't seem to be rising, but it looks pretty deep." He knelt down at the water's edge for a closer look. "Hey Lexa, how 'bout some light?"

Lexa smiled and giggled as she walked passed a kneeling Lorne. She very much wanted to push him in, but she restrained herself. She made her way across the landing and into the middle of the room. She took a deep breath and as she exhaled closed her eyes. She concentrated, and a few moments later the lights came on, revealing the size of the massive room.

Marc slowly stood up as he looked around the room, "Looks like a docking bay for water crafts."

John stepped further into the room, "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Well how wonderful. We have a dock, but no boats," McKay was just upset that Lexa was showing him up. "So princess, how exactly is this going to help us? Did the Ancients tell you were they hid them, if there are even any left?"

Lexa crossed her arms and turned to Rodney, "Give me a break McKay, its not like I'm in control of this one. I'm just going where she's leading me."

Rodney was slightly confused, "She?"

Marc was about to ask the same thing, but since Rodney beat him to it he opted for, "Hopefully this is the first and only time, but uh, I'm with McKay. You're saying Brina led you down here?"

"Who?" Lorne was confusing Rodney even more.

"I don't know, maybe. It's hard to explain. I just know there's more than meets the eye," Lexa tried to explain. She looked around the room again; it was obvious she was trying to find something. The others simply watched as she eyed the room and then disappeared in an orb of swirling blue lights.

"Uh Lorne, any ideas on where she went," John asked.

Marc shook his head, "No sir, but its not where _she_ went, it's where Brina took her." He activated his radio in attempts to contact Alexa, but received no response.

"Who's Brina?" Not being in the loop was driving Rodney nuts.

Lexa tried to examine her new surroundings, but it was a bit hard, seeing as it was pitch black. She turned on her flashlight and quickly found a control panel. The controls were Ancient technology so she figured she just orbed to another part of the city. She played with a few controls and in a few minutes she soon realized where she _really_ was. She looked up as the domed roof retracted to reveal a now active shield holding back the ocean water. As light seeped into the room she noticed just how deep in the ocean she was. The view she had was of the bottom of Atlantis, which meant she was on the ocean floor where they great city once lay dormant. She turned back to the controls and played some more before finding the light switch. Light filled the room and Lexa stood in awe at what she had found. After a minute of gawking she thought she should contact Marc, let him know where she was. She activated her radio, but soon realized that the ocean above her was blocking the signal.

No sooner did Lexa think about returning to Atlantis did she orb back. "So, how was your little trip," Marc grinned. "Where'd ya go?"

"It's amazing! One of the most perfect bodies I've ever seen," Lexa was still awe struck.

John furrowed his brow, "Uh Alex, you cheating on Lorne or something? Cause that would be bad."

"No," Lexa answered bluntly. "Come here, it'll be easier if I just show you." The team gave her a funny look. "Just touch me and you can jump the orb." Lorne and Sheppard each took one of Lexa's hands, while Ronan and McKay put a hand on each of her shoulders and they soon disappeared.

In no time they orbed into the dome that Lexa had found on the ocean floor. Sheppard and Lorne both focused on the objects that had left Lexa awe struck while Rodney noticed the shield holding back the water. "It has a shield? Then that means there's got to be a Zed PM. Wait, is that… Atlantis?"

Alexa giggled as she noticed how the scientist directed his attention straight to the shield and that Ronan was just walking around taking in the sights. "Yes McKay. I think we're on the ocean floor where the city used to be." She turned back to the flyboys, "Told you it had a perfect body."

"Yeah, you weren't kidding. And there's a whole fleet of them," John kept his attention on the objects that filled the room.

"Kind of remind me of a Raptor. Wonder how they handle," Lorne managed to speak.

"I thought the same thing, which is why were going to call it a Harpy. They look pretty stealthy and dangerous, and a Harpy Eagle is definitely a Raptor to contend with." Lexa ran a hand over the body of their newest vehicle. "I'm guessing they work similar to a Jumper, just meant for a more strategic strike. So I'm thinking, they're water based, but can probably also fly."

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The Raptor is the USAF's newest fighter jet. It is labeled the F-22and is so awesome. To learn more and get an idea of what the Harpy looks like in my mind, please visit _**f-22raptorDOTcom **_Obviously replace the DOT with_


	7. New Toy

_Bah, OMG! Months? It's been months! Well, I apologize immensely. The summer for me was very busy. I had my regular job 3 days a week. Then my internship another 3days. And on top of that I was raising another Seeing Eye Puppy. I attempted to write a chapter, but with all that was going on, I just couldn't keep focused. Then what I did have written, I lost. Mostly, any day that I had off, I just wanted to do nothing. I didn't want to think, I just wanted to vegetate. At work dealing with customers was such a pain, then at my internship I'd spend 3 hours cleaning cages, then I'd spend another 5 or so playing with a cougar, a tiger, a lynx, baby lemurs, or some monkeys. All in all, I'd come home exhausted. So anyway, I'm back at school, with a lighter course load, but harder classes. I'm looking to update once a week, but I'm not making any promises. Hopefully, I can at least do every other week. Well, I guess I should let you get to it, since you've been waiting forever. And I apologize for the shortness as compared to the other chapters, but the next scene just attaches to the next chapter better, than to close this one out. Anyway, enjoy._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 7: New Toy**

After a good look around and a quick discussion, it was decided that they should take a few of the Harpy's back to Atlantis. Much to Alexa's dismay, it was also decided that she would orb back to the city to fill Elizabeth in on what they found, and to lead her and a handful of scientists down to the docking bay. After Lexa orbed out, Colonel Sheppard quickly divvied up thee seating arrangement and poor Marcus got stuck with McKay as his GIBs. It was apparent that the craft could be flown solo, but there were two seats, and none of them wanted Rodney flying one. Ronan climbed in with John, and no sooner did McKay settle himself behind Lorne, did he start, "Now, you're sure you can pilot this thing?"

Lorne rolled his eyes, "Yeah McKay, I do have some experience in the area, but then again, I'm used to the air, not the ocean." He smirked as he closed the canopy, knowing that would make Rodney even tenser.

"_Hey Lorne, how you doin' over there,"_ Sheppard radioed.

"Oh, just peachy, I see you found the comms," the major replied.

The thrusters fired up on Colonel Sheppard's Harpy, _"Yep. Shall we?"_

"Yes sir." Lorne too engaged the thrusters on his own vehicle and slowly flew up to the shield. As John and Ronan flew through the shield and into the ocean in front of them McKay began his incessant babbling. As usual, Marc ignored him and took to the ocean himself. Surrounded by the sights of the dark blue ocean, the tranquility helped to keep Rodney's yammering out of his head. Due to the outpost being a few miles beneath the surface, the trip was all too short, but on the bright side, it was only the first of many, hopefully.

Doctor Weir sat in her office, entertaining herself with a game of solitaire on her computer. She squirmed in her chair as she caught a blue light out of the corner of her eye, and then Lexa appeared. "Alex, you startled me. I though you were off exploring the city today."

Alexa shrugged, "Yeah, about that, we ended up exploring a little bit more than just the city. Elizabeth shifted in her chair, obviously confused. "Well, you see, we found a docking bay, for boats. Then, I uh, orbed to an outpost on the ocean floor, directly beneath the city."

Elizabeth's eye widened as she relaxed back into her chair, "Okay, and I'm guessing you found something interesting?"

Lexa quickly shuffled into the seat in front of Weir's desk, "Oh, words can't even begin to describe. Let's just say we can put up a hell of a fight if and when the Wraith show up again."

"So, what, you found a stockpile of drones? Alex, you're confusing me here."

"Well, in my own opinion, its way better than drones. The boys are bringing two back, so we should head down to meet them. Oh," the enthusiasm quickly dropped from Lexa's voice as she stood, "and I'm supposed to bring a bunch of scientists along, per McKay's request."

"A bunch of scientists, huh? Let me guess, Rodney said who, but you weren't listening," Elizabeth smiled.

"Yep, so I figured we'll just take Radek."

Alexa and Elizabeth began the long walk down to the docking bay, stopping by science lab to pick up Radek along the way. The whole way down, doctor's Weir and Zelenka hounded Alexa about what the boys were bringing back, but Lexa just smiled and kept her lips locked. As they descended the small stairway into the docking bay it became apparent as to what the team had found, but neither Zelenka, now Weir spoke a word. The two simply looked around and awaited the arrival of their new toys.

The quiet ripple of the water was soon interrupted by the crackling of Alexa's radio, _"Alex, you there,"_ Sheppard asked.

"Yes Colonel, and I've got Zelenka and Elizabeth with me."

Rodney spoke up the second Lexa was finished, as he and Lorne too were hearing the communication, _"Radek, that's it? I gave you…"_

"_Oh shut up McKay." _Lorne had finally had it.

Sheppard chuckled faintly, _"Ok, well, we'll be surfacing in a minute or so, just wanted to give you a heads up."_

"Sounds good, we'll be waiting," Lexa responded. "Oh, and Marc, play nice."

The three took a few steps back, away from the edge, keeping their eyes glued to the sparkling water. A few moments later they spotted lights under the water, followed by bubbles rushing to the surface. The sleek, silver craft slowly rose to the surface. First up were Sheppard and Ronan. The canopy of the Harpy along with its tail wings were the first to breach. Water beaded off its body like mercury. While the docking procedure only took about two minutes tops, it seemed like much longer. Elizabeth and Zelenka couldn't believe their eyes. Alexa just smiled and quickly scooted over to the next dock as she saw the second Harpy emerging. The water rolled off the canopy revealing a very tense Rodney, and a seriously annoyed Lorne.

While Harpy number two finished docking, Sheppard and Ronan hopped out of the first. "So, what do you think? Nice huh?" John directed his question to Weir.

Elizabeth took a moment before she answered. "Its resemblance to a fighter jet is uncanny. How many more are there?"

Ronan broke his silence, "About fifty or so. But not all of them were in working condition."

"But that's not the best part," McKay interrupted as he climbed out of the craft. "The outpost has a shield, which means there's a ZedPM down there somewhere."

After childishly telling Marc how much she hated him for getting to pilot the Harpy, Alexa turned her attention back to the group. "I wouldn't jump to that conclusion just yet. Yeah, there's a shield, but it's just a hanger. I don't see the Ancients wasting a ZMP on a clam hut at the bottom of the ocean."

Elizabeth quickly jumped in before McKay could start a squabble, "Well, we don't know anything for sure yet, you weren't gone that long. We'll need to send a team to do a thorough search, and we also need to find out what exactly our new vehicle here can do." She paused in thought and then continued, "So, what did you name this one John?"

Sheppard smirked and rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately, Alex beat me to it."

"Yep, it's only fair. You can't name everything." Lexa smiled. "It's a Harpy."


End file.
